This invention relates to an image retrieval apparatus and method for retrieving desired image data from a database that manages image data, and to a computer-readable memory for such image retrieval.
In a conventional image retrieval apparatus for retrieving desired image data from a database that manages image data, images managed by the database are reduced in size and displayed on a display and the user is allowed to select the desired image. Alternatively, a keyword is assigned to each image and the keyword is used to retrieve the desired image.
With such an image retrieval apparatus according to the prior art, however, the method of retrieving desired image data from the displayed images of reduced size does not make it possible to automate retrieval. Further, the method of retrieving image data using keywords is such that it is difficult to assign appropriate keywords when the images are registered. Though retrieval of desired image data by keyword is achieved, it is difficult to retrieve the desired image without error.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an image retrieval apparatus and method whereby desired image data can be retrieved at a high speed and accuracy, as well as a computer-readable memory for such image retrieval.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image retrieval apparatus for retrieving desired image data from a database that manages image data, comprising: input means for inputting a character string serving as search criteria; partitioning means for partitioning the image data into areas on a per-attribute basis; color discrimination means for discriminating color of an area having a prescribed attribute, the area being among the areas obtained by partitioning by the partitioning means; character recognition means for subjecting the area having the prescribed attribute to character recognition based upon the color discriminated by the color discrimination means; comparison means for comparing the character string input by the input means with a character string recognized by the character recognition means; and output means for outputting image data conforming to the search criteria based upon results of the comparison performed by the comparison means.
Further, according to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image retrieval method for retrieving desired image data from a database that manages image data, comprising: an input step of inputting a character string serving as search criteria; a partitioning step of partitioning the image data into areas on a per-attribute basis; a color discrimination step of discriminating color of an area having a prescribed attribute, the area being among the areas obtained by partitioning at the partitioning step; a character recognition step of subjecting the area having the prescribed attribute to character recognition based upon the color discriminated at the color discrimination step; a comparison step of comparing the character string input at the input step with a character string recognized at the character recognition step; and an output step of outputting image data conforming to the search criteria based upon results of the comparison performed at the comparison step.
Further, according to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a computer-readable memory storing program code for image retrieval for retrieving desired image data from a database that manages image data, comprising: program code of an input step of inputting a character string serving as search criteria; program code of a partitioning step of partitioning the image data into areas on a per-attribute basis; program code of a color discrimination step of discriminating color of an area having a prescribed attribute, the area being among the areas obtained by partitioning at the partitioning step; program code of a character recognition step of subjecting the area having the prescribed attribute to character recognition based upon the color discriminated at the color discrimination step; program code of a comparison step of comparing the character string input at the input step with a character string recognized at the character recognition step; and program code of an output step of outputting image data conforming to the search criteria based upon results of the comparison performed at the comparison step.
Thus, in accordance with the present invention, as described above, it is possible to provide an image retrieval apparatus and method whereby desired images can be retrieved at a high speed and accuracy, as well as a computer-readable memory for such image retrieval.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.